Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to power-delivery systems. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to power delivery in multiple-output systems.
Related Art
Often, power supplies for electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and desktop computers are designed to efficiently supply a wide range of power levels for a time-varying load such as a central processing unit (CPU) or graphics processing unit (GPU). However, power supplies designed to work equally well over such a wide range of power demands are typically not as efficient as power supplies optimized to supply power over a narrow range of loads. Additionally, although the control logic for a power supply that can deliver power over a wide range of power demands may be stable at a constant power level, transitioning between output power levels may cause decreased accuracy in the regulated output voltage.
Hence, the use of power supplies may be facilitated by improvements related to their design and configuration.